Case:Chukalu
A Brief History of The Chu Chukalu ('choo-ka-loo') is a ten-year-old diabetic female cat. I do not know how long she was diabetic before I brought her to live with me; her previous owner did not want to keep her due to the health issues which turned out to be diabetes. Over the past five years she has been on six different types of insulin. I have fed her a canned-only diet of low-carb Fancy Feast since 2002 because I found that it greatly helped with keeping her numbers lower. She eats two cans per day and I try to minimize food spikes by giving her each can in little meals spread over several hours. She is not allowed any dry food or high-carb snacks at all. When I found out more about TR and Dr. Hodgkins' protocol I hoped that perhaps it might not be too late to put her diabetes into remission. Even if that's not possible at this point we'd still have a healthier Chu and that makes it very worth trying. --Kellie & Chu 11:40, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Read more about Dr. Hodgkins' protocol here: http://www.yourdiabeticcat.com/ Week 1: Tight Regulation Begins http://sheet.zoho.com/publicgraphs/26700000000003031.png WEEK 1 KEY: ps = pre-shot | hss = hours since shot A/B/C | bgl = blood glucose level | u = units | ' ':: tracking shot duration with assumption longevity does not exceed 20 hours :: 01-05 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 8:30a psA 1.2u >< -- -- 202 2:00p psB 0.4u +5.5 >< -- 173 8:00p +11.5 +6 -- 113 +12.5 +7 -- 101 +13.5 +8 -- 126 11:30p psC 0.4u +15 +9.5 >< 146 +16.5 +11 +1.5 190 FRIDAY 2.0u TOTAL 01-06 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 8:20a psA 1.6u >< +18.5 +9 250 +3 -- +12 277 +5 -- +14 216 3:10p psB 1.2u +7 >< +16 262 +9 +2 +18 234 +13.5 +4.5 -- 201 9:40p +20 +6.5 -- 113 -- +8 -- 70 SATURDAY 2.8u TOTAL 01-07 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:15a -- +9 -- 63 -- +9.5 -- 37 -- +10 -- 63 -- +11.5 -- 79 -- +16 -- 103 -- +17 -- 113 8:45a -- +17.5 -- 77 <--- go pancreas! 12:00p psA 2.2u >< +21 -- 261 +2 -- -- 125 +3.5 -- -- 193 +5 -- -- 124 +6 -- -- 102 +7.5 -- -- 106 +9 -- -- 130 10:00p psB 0.8u +10 >< -- 186 +11 +1 -- 187 SUNDAY 3.0u TOTAL 01-08 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 7:15a psC 1.0u -- +9.25 >< 182 -- +11.2 +2 176 -- +17.2 +6 123 psA 0.4u >< +17.5 +6.3 152 +6.5 -- -- 132 10:30p psB 2.0u +8 >< -- 238 +10.3 +2.3 -- 266 MONDAY 3.4u TOTAL 01-09 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 6:00a psC 0.8u +15.5 +7.5 >< 170 +19 +11 +3.5 126 -- +18 +7 103 1:30p psA 0.3u >< -- +7.5 123 +5.5 -- +13 86 +6 -- +13.5 115 +7.75 -- +15.25 106 +10.25 -- +17.75 120 TUESDAY 1.1u TOTAL 01-10 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:30a psB 0.4u +11 >< +18.5 144 6:45a psC 2.4u +17.5 +6.5 >< 256 +19.5 +8.5 +2 291 -- +10 +3.5 232 -- +14 +7.5 94 -- +19.75 +13.25 86 -- -- +14 112 -- -- +16 130 <--- long duration 11:45p psA 0.6u >< -- +17 147 WEDNESDAY 3.4u TOTAL 01-11 units hssA hssB hssC bgl +5 -- -- 229 5:45a psB 2.4u +6 >< -- 243 +8 +3 -- 217 12:45p +15 +7 -- 57 1:15p +15.5 +7.5 -- 38 <--- fed snack FP/FF 1:45p +16 +8 -- 71 7:00p +18.25 +13.25 -- LO <--- woah! Chu seems fine, behaving as usual but fed FF & a little plain yogurt 8:45p +20 +15 -- 130 9:15p -- +15.5 -- 96 <--- yay! pancreas or PZI? 11:15p psC 1.0u -- +17.5 >< 196 THURSDAY 3.4u TOTAL Week 2 http://sheet.zoho.com/publicgraphs/26700000000004007.png WEEK 2 KEY: ps = pre-shot | hss = hours since shot A/B/C | bgl = blood glucose level | u = units | ' ':: tracking shot duration with assumption longevity does not exceed 20 hours :: 01-12 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 5:30a psA 2.0u >< -- +5.5 225 10:00p +4.5 -- +10 173 12:30p +7 -- +12.5 181 1:30p psB 0.6u +8 >< +13.5 167 4:00p +11.5 +3.5 +17 155 6:30p +13 +5 +18.5 121 8:30p psC 1.4u +15 +7 >< 133 11:30p +18 +10 +3 126 FRIDAY 4.0u TOTAL 01-13 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 4:00a -- +14.5 +7.5 110 5:00a psA 0.6u >< +15.5 +8.5 144 9:30a +4.5 +20 +13 213 10:30a psB 2.0u +5.5 >< +14 205 12:45p +7.75 +2.25 +16.25 177 3:30p +9.75 +5 +19.25 97 8:30p +15.5 +10 -- 155 9:30p +16.5 +11 -- 189 10:00p psC 2.0u +17 +11.5 >< 196 SATURDAY 4.6u TOTAL 01-14 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 1:00a +15.5 +14.5 +3 154 8:30a psA 0.8u >< -- +10.5 157 12:30p psB 1.6u +4 >< +14.5 213 3:00P +6.5 +2.5 +17 172 5:00P psC 1.0u +8.5 +4.5 >< 164 8:30p +11.5 +7.5 +3.5 146 10:30p +13.5 +9.5 +5.5 79 SUNDAY 3.4u TOTAL 01-15 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:30a +15.5 +11.5 +7.5 56 1:30a +16.5 +12.5 +8.5 62 6:15a -- +17.25 +13.25 73 6:45a -- +17.75 +13.75 82 8:30a -- +19.5 +15.5 100 9:30a psA 1.6u >< -- +16.5 139 <-- stayed low a long time here 12:45p +3.25 -- +19.25 152 2:45a +5.25 -- -- 60 5:15p psB 1.6u +7.75 >< -- 191 7:30p +10 +2.25 -- 174 10:00p +12.5 +4.75 -- 87 11:15p +13.75 +6 -- 70 MONDAY 3.2u TOTAL 01-16 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 1:15a +15.75 +8 -- 57 5:00a +19.5 +11.75 -- 73 8:00a -- +14.75 -- 53 <-- another pancreas sputter? 10:30a -- +17.25 -- 105 <-- really long duration 11:15a psA 1.6u >< +18 -- 185 11:45a +0.5 +18.5 -- 200 7:30p psB 1.8u +8.25 >< -- 207 10:00p +10.75 +2.5 -- 165 11:15p +12 +3.75 -- 110 TUESDAY 3.4u TOTAL 01-17 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 7:15a -- +11.75 -- 75 8:45a -- +13.25 -- 78 1:15p -- +17.75 -- 87 <--holding low for quite a while 1:30p psA 0.8u >< +18 -- 105 7:00p +5.5 -- -- 144 8:00p +6.5 -- -- 132 8:15p +6.75 -- -- 112 9:30p +8 -- -- 101 10:00p +8.5 -- -- 103 11:59p +10.5 -- -- 84 WEDNESDAY 0.8u TOTAL 01-18 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:45a +11.25 -- -- 97 3:00a +13.5 -- -- 111 <--pretty good 7:45a psA 1.6u >< -- -- 204 9:45a +2 -- -- 249 1:00p psB 1.4u +5.25 >< -- 255 7:30p +11.75 +5.5 -- 73 10:00p +14.25 +9 -- 70 11:30p +15.75 +10.5 -- 64 THURSDAY 3u TOTAL Week 3 http://sheet.zoho.com/publicgraphs/26700000000007003.png WEEK 3 KEY: ps = pre-shot | hss = hours since shot A/B/C | bgl = blood glucose level | u = units | ' ':: tracking shot duration with assumption longevity does not exceed 20 hours :: 01-19 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 5:00a -- +16 -- 76 8:30a -- +19.5 -- 86 <--wow, long time at good numbers on that one 9:30a psA 0.4u >< +20.5 -- 124 10:30a +1 -- -- 123 12:00p +2.5 -- -- 93 7:00p psB 0.4u +9.5 >< -- 126 9:30p +12 +2.5 -- 107 11:00p +13.5 +4 -- 90 FRIDAY 0.8u TOTAL 01-20 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:30a +14 +5.5 -- 81 7:00a -- +12 -- 116 8:30a psA 0.8u >< +13.5 -- 131 12:30p +4 +17.5 -- 61 2:30p +6 -- -- 81 4:00p psB 0.6u +7.5 >< -- 132 10:15p +13.75 +6.25 -- 83 SATURDAY 1.4u TOTAL 01-21 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:00a +15.5 +8 -- 110 1:00a +16.5 +9 -- 109 4:15a -- +12.25 -- 72 9:30a psA 1.4u >< +13.5 -- 231 11:30a +2 +15.5 -- 252 1:00p +3.5 -- -- 140 4:00p +6.5 -- -- 98 7:30p +10 -- -- 135 9:30p +12 -- -- 97 <-- good drop...pancreas? 10:30p psB 0.8u +13 >< -- 127 SUNDAY 2.2u TOTAL 01-22 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 5:00a psA 0.6u >< +6.5 -- 127 11:30a +6.5 +13 -- 120 3:45p psC 1.0u +10.75 +17.25 >< 152 6:45p +13.75 -- +3 203 9:00p +16 -- +5.25 156 10:45p psB 0.6u +17.75 >< +7 152 MONDAY 2.2u TOTAL 01-23 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:45a +19.75 +2 -- 120 7:45a -- +9 -- 105 9:30a -- +10.75 -- 87 1:00p -- +14.25 -- 71 <--not bad, Go Chu! 1:30p psA 0.8u >< +14.75 -- 122 7:45p psB 0.8u +6.25 >< -- 158 10:15p +8.5 +2.5 -- 144 11:30p +10 +3.75 -- 91 TUESDAY 1.6u TOTAL 01-24 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 3:45a +14.25 +8 -- 103 8:00a psA 1.6u >< +12.25 -- 195 9:30a +1.5 +13.75 -- 220 1:00p +5 +17.25 -- 113 6:30p +10.5 -- -- 49 8:00p +12 -- -- 79 9:30p +13.5 -- -- 75 11:00p +15 -- -- 72 WEDNESDAY 1.6u TOTAL 01-25 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:00a +16 -- -- 84 <-- another good run 12:45a psB 0.6u +16.75 >< -- 102 <-- she's going up, giving small dose to prevent morning high 6:30a -- +5.75 -- 49 9:15a -- +8.50 -- 63 1:15p -- +12.50 -- 67 6:30p psA 0.6u >< +17.75 -- 146 10:00p +3.5 -- -- 191 11:30p psB 0.6u +5 >< -- 147 THURSDAY 1.8u TOTAL Week 4 http://sheet.zoho.com/publicgraphs/26700000000010035.png WEEK 4 KEY: ps = pre-shot | hss = hours since shot A/B/C | bgl = blood glucose level | u = units | ' ':: tracking shot duration with assumption longevity does not exceed 20 hours :: 01-26 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 7:45a +13.25 +8.25 -- 36 9:30a +15 +10 -- 96 1:15p psC 0.8u +18.75 +13.75 >< 131 7:00p psA 0.8u >< +19.5 +5.75 164 10:45p +3.75 -- +9.5 53 FRIDAY 1.6u TOTAL 01-27 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:45a +5.75 -- +11.5 42 7:45a psB 1.2u +12.75 >< +18.5 172 10:30a +15.5 +2.75 -- 191 12:45p +17.75 +5 -- 98 3:45p -- +8 -- 69 6:15p -- +10.5 -- 54 11:15p psC 1.2u -- +15.5 >< 172 SATURDAY 2.4u TOTAL 01-28 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 1:15a -- +17.5 +2 200 5:45a -- -- +6.5 129 ''' 8:15a -- -- +9 '''94 11:30p -- -- +12.5 35 2:00p -- -- +14.75 69 4:00p -- -- +16.75 47 6:45p -- -- +19.5 59 <-- longest low yet! 8:00p -- -- +20.75 95 8:30p -- -- +21.25 111 9:00p psA 0.6u >< -- +21.75 125 10:30p +1.5 -- -- 139 SUNDAY 0.6u TOTAL 01-29 units hssA hssB hssC bgl 12:00a +3 -- -- 94 7:45a psB 1.2u +10.75 >< -- 184 9:45a +12.75 +2 -- 172 MONDAY u TOTAL Category:Regulated cases Category:Female cases Category:Feline cases Category:PZI cases Category:PZI Vet cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Dental infection cases Category:UTI cases Category:Other infection cases Category:Tight Regulation cases